


末路狂花

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU年下（很勉强的公路文设定）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	末路狂花

堂本光一在休息站停车撒尿的时候注意到了一个长发的男人。

注意他不是因为别的，只是因为他的车。  
和自己持久舒适崭新耐操的高级越野车不同，男人靠着抽烟的那辆姜黄色经典款甲壳虫，一看就知道是辆有些年头的中古车。  
开着这么辆车在沙漠里跑，真不怕半路上出什么问题吗？在这鸟不拉屎的沙漠里被困个十来天，弹尽粮绝死掉的前例也并不算少数。

光一解决完个人问题，双手插在裤兜里被冷风吹得缩了缩肩膀，坐进车里转动发动机，一脚油门又上了路。  
天空里有被风卷起的尘土，光一又匆匆来回一路小跑，自然没看见那个被自己腹诽了几句的长发男人，不着痕迹地盯住他侧脸时嘴角挂着的一丝笑容。

————————————————————————

“靠。”  
堂本光一没想到自己的预言那么快就能实现。  
虽然设想的时候并没有想到这种事情会发生在自己身上。

他扎好头巾，把抛锚的车挺在路边后，从后备箱里拿出路障和折叠椅。在离车屁股不远的地方依次摆好，翘起二郎腿坐了下来。

车里的食物和水省着吃喝大概能撑一个星期，手机电脑相机和所有的备用的电源都节约着用也有四五天的余量。  
自己在确定车子出问题以后的第一时间，就用车里的无线电手台发出去了一串求救信号。前三天每隔三小时确认一次，之后每隔三小时确认一次，如果运气好的话，能在五天之内联系上救援的团队。  
那么在这之前，要么不择手段寻求到并不知道会不会经过的路人的帮助，要么就靠自己的意志和经验，活下去。

————————————————————————

第二次遇到先前的那个长发男人时，堂本光一的思维是停滞的。

这片沙漠原来这么小的吗？  
老旧的姜黄色甲壳虫汽车不快不慢地卷起尘土，一路开进他的视线里。  
他甚至以为自己出现了幻觉。  
呆愣了几秒钟后，才从折叠椅里站起来，大幅度地朝来人挥舞起手臂。

现在，离堂本光一的车子坏掉甚至还不到三个小时。

等和长发男人一起，把自己车里的有效物资尽全力塞进甲壳虫有限又可怜的车内空间里之后，坐在副驾驶的堂本光一甚至只能委委屈屈地蜷起身子，连腿都伸不直。  
天知道这男人在副驾驶座位下面放了包什么该死的软乎乎的玩意儿。

“抽烟吗？”  
光一从口袋里摸出只剩下两根的烟盒，清了清嗓子开口问道。  
长发男人开车的速度不快，话也不多，经过简单的情况介绍和言语求助之后就爽快地带上了堂本光一和他的行李，直到继续上路也没有再主动开过口。

“我不抽烟的。”  
男人眉眼舒展，看不出什么表情。说话的声音比车速还慢。

“诶那你之前？”  
堂本光一的疑问几乎是脱口而出。

“之前？”男人一侧眉梢稍稍挑起了些，“哦，你说之前啊。”  
眼里竟然带了些笑意。  
“我当时只是在看你。”

“什么？”  
光一以为自己听错了。

“我说，我当时在看你啊。总不能就光站着，正好口袋里有烟就顺手点上了。”  
男人的语气平常得像在叙述什么天气状况。  
“所以，你要是想抽就随意。我不讨厌烟味。”

“哦哦，不了。没关系的。”  
光一只能也装作很平常地给出机械性的回答。

“怎么，被吓到了吗？”  
男人小声地笑起来，笑声竟然哼哼哼的。  
说话时脸上的表情也变得生动，眼角的纹路上挑，脸颊些微地皱起，看上去竟然有点孩子气。

“没…没有。”  
被人看确实没什么大不了的，但被一个第一天见面的男人承认盯着看了这件事，就算是放在堂本光一过去满打满算二十八年的整个人生里，也算不上是什么特别普通的事情。  
但毕竟，现在他的命运掌握在别人手中。再惊讶他也不能表现出什么。

“不要紧张啊，我跟你开玩笑的。”  
男人脸上的笑容淡了些，语气倒是从头到尾都没什么变化的缓慢平静。

莫名其妙地，光一感觉到，身边这个男人散发的情绪比先前弱化了一些。

——他可能在不高兴。  
连猜测都直接跳过就下了结论。

察觉到这一点的堂本光一立马亡羊补牢地急急开口。  
“其实我那时候也看到你了。”

“哦？”  
男人第一次扭过头看了光一一眼。  
完全不锐利甚至不如说是柔和的目光，看进光一眼里的那一瞬间，竟让他的瞳孔有一瞬间不自觉地放大。  
于是原先想随口说的已经冒在嘴边的，带有讨好性质的话语，被吞回了肚子里。

“我在想，怎么会有人开这种车来这里。找死的吗，哈哈。”  
天地良心，他原意并没想过要说实话的！他也不想气氛变得尴尬。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
男人竟然笑了起来，大笑的声音比说话响得多。方才收回去的情绪一下子又跑出来。  
这下堂本光一可以肯定他的心情有在变好。

“可现在是我这个来找死的人，捡起了你的小命。”  
笑声戛然而止，语气表情都恢复常态。

不知道为什么，男人刚刚笑起来肩膀稍稍颤抖的样子，让堂本光一也跟着笑了起来。  
这时候，他的笑脸还没来得及收回去，就一下子被毫不留情戳中了命门。

这个人，明明动作慢悠悠语气慢悠悠整个人都软绵绵的，怎么偏偏就说话这么不饶人。  
光一撇撇嘴。

他没有发觉，自己正对着一个陌生男人，产生了一点几乎可以称得上是“委屈”的感觉。

男人看似专心地开着车，其实没有忽略掉一丝一毫堂本光一毫不掩饰的情绪，嘴角勾起的弧度微不可察。

“你可以叫我剛。”  
剛第二次对着光一扭过头来。  
“你脚下的旅行包里是绒毯和枕头，如果你不怕我半路扔掉你的话，现在可以先睡一觉。”  
“先别笑得这么快，我的意思是夜里要换你来开车。”

————————————————————————

“光一，醒醒……”  
窝在副驾驶上睡得迷迷糊糊满脸通红的光一，并没有立即意识到自己身处的环境。只是感觉到有人轻轻推着自己肩膀叫着自己名字，像是在叫自己起床。  
叫自己起床……  
……起床？

光一一个激灵从睡梦中醒来，第一眼看到的是剛贴近的离他不到五公分的脸。  
温热的鼻息扑在他的侧脸，本就被绒毯捂得发红的额头悄悄沁出一层薄汗。

怎么这么近。  
光一听见了自己心脏咚咚咚咚跳动的声音。

只是哪里有点不对？  
等等……  
……光一？

什么时候告诉过他自己叫光一了？  
意识到这一点的光一后背立马刷得出了一层冷汗，迅速直起身子。  
却没想到，带得手还搭在自己肩膀上的那人身子也跟着踉跄了一下。

窗外的天还亮堂，光一不知道自己睡了多久但肯定不会太久。距离天黑来临的傍晚应该还有一段时间。只要能在天黑之前，把该确定的事情问清楚，这个夜晚就还是安全的。

“你又发什么神经！”  
剛收回手坐直了身子，不满的情绪倒是不再加以掩饰。

“你怎么会知道我的名字？我没跟你说过吧？”  
温热和冰冷的感触同时停留在光一身体表面，他故作严肃眉头紧皱的表情着实是帅气的，却又并不那么好看。

听了光一的话，剛竟然笑了起来。  
坐直的身体重新倾斜过来，手掌撑上光一的大腿，脸庞一点点地凑近。直到光一不得不直勾勾地与他四目相对，全身紧绷连脚趾都悄悄蜷起，剛才终于停住。

“到现在才问我这个问题，你不觉得有点太迟了吗？堂本先生。”  
剛本人的嗓音并不很低，此刻故意压低的声线就像是一攥拳头，一字一句砰砰砰地敲打在光一的胸口。

堂本先生？连姓氏也知道了？  
光一感受着剛迎面而来呼出的气息，看着他脸上似笑非笑的表情，出乎意料地逐渐冷静了下来。  
只是……

真的太近了。  
只要光一稍微侧过脑袋抬起下巴，就能吻上正对面剛不紧不慢说话的嘴。  
即使这个想法出现得太过不合时宜。  
但，欲望本就能够要挟理智。

更何况，孤家寡人堂本光一，在这茫茫荒漠里奔驰的数十天里，从未特别关注过自己的生理需求。这样久违地与另一个人类的亲密接触，到底能撩拨到他心里多远的深度，让他做出什么样的行为，他自己也没有把握。

“你想要什么？”  
光一抿了抿嘴唇。

“你不如问我想做什么。”  
光一问得直白，剛也不恼，维持着亲密的姿势好整以暇地看他。

“那你到底想做什么。”

“我什么也不想做。”

“……”

这样的对话继续下去也没有意义。  
并且光一发觉，与剛目光相接时，自己的大脑并不能顺利发挥应有的机能。卷发长睫毛，向下的嘴角睁圆的眼睛，还有覆在自己大腿表面滚烫的手心，一切因素都不曾为他提供严谨思考的便利。  
想象中的危机感也完全没有蔓延开来。  
剛这个人的存在并不能让他感觉到危险，“不知底细”这个前提，反而无畏地刺激了他潜藏的某一根冒险神经。

前因和后果，本来就不是会出现在这条路上的人需要考虑的问题。

————————————————————————

“那你，想要我吗？”  
光一像是想通了什么，看着剛的眼睛认真地发问。

“唔？”  
剛又笑了起来，退后一些，目光游移到光一勾起的唇角，下垂的眼睫毛又长又密，轻轻开口。  
“这么快？”

“快吗？”  
光一感觉得到剛手心的温度，也听得见自己心脏持续不断的激烈鼓动。  
他的眼神变得湿润，目光的焦点开始模糊。他侧过身，用掌心覆盖剛的手背，身体倾斜，顺从着本能，想让两人之间的距离彻底消失。

“不行哦。”  
剛刷得一下抽回手坐正了身子，双手撑在方向盘上，长发微微遮住了侧脸。

“为什么？”  
光一愣在座位上，一下子又不知所措起来。  
“不可以接吻吗？”

“你这是问的什么问题？”  
剛保持着面向方向盘的方向，轻笑出声。  
“那我倒是问你，为什么要接吻？”  
问题是冲着光一来的，他却没有看向光一。

“就是…我就是想，不可以吗？”

“你问过我想不想了吗？”

“……那你想不想？”

这熟悉的对话模式……  
又来？

“不想。”  
剛想也没想就摇了头。嘴巴故意撅起一点弧度，做出一个一点都不真诚的可惜的表情。眼里却有一点藏不住的开心。  
“现在不问我是谁我想做什么了？”

“不问了。”  
光一轻而易举地捕捉到了剛语句里一点点的开心，被拒绝了也没有真的多失望。

“哦？”  
剛终于扭头看过来，手指摆在方向盘上轻轻敲打，隐藏了片刻重新暴露在光一面前的正脸，竟有点可疑地发红。

“反正你都已经救了我了，也没有在我睡着的时候扔掉我。”  
光一的语气温顺极了，边把醒来后就一直散乱在身侧的绒被拎起拢好，麻利地塞回脚下的大包里，像个好学生一样乖乖在座位上重新坐好。  
“可是，你为什么害羞了？”  
问题却一点都没有好学生的样。

“……”  
剛收回视线，手指不自觉地又握住了方向盘。并不打算回答光一的问句。

“我是真的想接吻。”

————————————————————————

想也没想就伸了舌头迅速互相纠缠起来的瞬间，让车内的空气有形地凝固了起来。  
像是熟透的浆果被熬成浓稠的果酱，旋转跳跃的轨迹都裹满了化不开的甜腻。

剛是甜的。

光一在剛完全没有反应过来之前成功地先发制人，话音未落就迅速侧过身子伸长手臂搂住了他的脖颈。  
落在弯弯的嘴角的滚烫的双唇带着一丝急切和义无反顾。随后光一清晰地感觉到，自己并没有被拒绝。于是愈发大胆的侵入迅速变得顺理成章。

真的好甜。  
剛绝对在他睡着的时候偷吃了糖果。

光一的舌头在剛的口腔滑动翻搅，像是要把他嘴里全部的甜味都舔个干净。  
他感受着剛大张了嘴略显急促地喘息，感受剛就算气息不稳也没有传达出丁点的不情愿，感受着剛的接应，感受着剛的回应。  
直到他也无法维持顺畅的呼吸，才恋恋不舍暂时撤退。

“你明明也想…”  
话没说完，光一就意识到自己说错了话。  
但下一个重新被堵上了嘴的瞬间，让他第一次忍不住窃喜，原来自己总是容易随心所欲脱口而出的毛病，也能从某些角度让他得到嘉奖。

这一次，终于松开了方向盘主动靠过来吻住他的剛，让光一更加肯定，面前这个男人的确和自己，心意相通。

————————————————————————

“怎么办，你 硬了。”  
剛低着头轻轻地喘着气。

“是啊怎么办我硬 了。”  
光一知道剛也绝对没有好到哪里去，但知道归知道，不能说的就是不能说。

“那…要我帮你吗？”  
剛抬起头看他，湿漉漉的眼神有亮亮的光。

“你愿意帮帮我吗？”  
好学生光一这次终于一次性就接住了话茬，没有让意味不明的对话再次发生。眯着眼与剛额头相抵，来回磨蹭。

剛直接用行动回答了光一。  
剛从驾驶座支起身子跨过腿，面对面坐在了他大腿上。  
剛弯下身子，吻在他眉骨，鼻尖，唇边。隔着衣料伸手握住了他下方。

光一企图将手探向座位下方摸索调整幅度的按钮，连小臂都没来得及伸直就被激得只顾得上喘气。剛不重，却也是成年男子的正常体型，欺在他上方时压迫感十足。光一只能用力把身体向后靠，承担着剛的全部。

等到剛拉下光一裤子的拉链，纤长的手指从他的底裤侧面钻进去直接握住热度的来源时，两个人同时嘶得倒吸了一口凉气。

“你…你先别动。”  
光一不知道这种爽过头的感觉是不是正常的，只想着，要么先喊一次暂停。

“嗯？”  
声音像被黏住，剛的唇瓣停留在光一的下颚线，舌尖不怀好意地掠过他温热的耳垂。

“……”  
光一觉得自己大概是出现了故障，大脑的思维能力走走停停的，再这样下去会直接坏掉也说不定。

那索性自己先主动丢掉好了。  
理性什么的，思考什么的。

光一一手环在剛的后背，一手顺着剛的手背滑进自己底裤，带着他的手上下动作起来之后，摩挲着伸进了剛运动裤宽松的腰带里。  
剛的前端已经有些湿，光一用指尖蹭了没两下就感觉到他的腰一软，随后剧烈起伏的胸口紧贴在了自己的胸前，手下的动作也有一瞬的停滞。

“没事，动一动。”  
光一拍拍剛的后背，沿着他背脊上优美的凹陷缓缓下滑，停在脊骨末端用了点力气来回挤压，果不其然听到剛的低喘有些压抑不住地变了调。  
他本就没什么经验，也已经失去了思考的能力。只是凭借着本能，纯粹地与剛互相取悦。

“动什么动…我说了允许你做这些多余的事情了吗？”  
剛明明连最普通地说话都要咬紧了牙关才能勉强出声，说出的话却还是那么不坦诚。  
不坦诚地可爱。

光一早就了解到，这种时候剛的不允许，也仅仅只是局限于言语层面的不允许。  
这个男人，似乎习惯了隐藏情绪，也习惯了凡事先过嘴瘾，在他眼里却意外地好懂。尤其是稍微被欲望操控时，他的表情他的动作他的心跳，光一全部都能直接地感受到。又不如说是其实什么都隐藏不了。

光一只知道他叫剛，知道他开姜黄色的甲壳虫，却不知道他为什么会和自己一样出现在这里，为什么会搭救自己，又为什么知道自己姓甚名谁。  
可光一又知道他语速很慢，知道他笑起来会吸着鼻子哼哼，知道他容易口是心非，知道他的长睫毛大眼睛长卷发有多诱人…  
有些答案也就不那么重要。

一时兴起的旅程，又是谁真的在分享谁的人生。

————————————————————————

光一让剛在自己手里泄了出来之后很快也缴了枪。  
带着试探和摸索的接触虽然比不上真刀实枪，却也着实让人费了番力气。两人身上的衣服早就脱得七七八八，此时赤身裸体地头靠着头慢慢顺着气，呼吸的频率都变得一致。

不知道是不是气氛太过平和温馨，剛察觉到光一顺着他某条缝隙手上用劲的动作时，根本懒得动弹，只是僵硬地扭了扭脖子。  
“又做什么？”

“想做到底。”  
回答倒是很有底气。

可其实光一心里并没有那么有底气，剛放在CD架边上的护手霜是他目力范围内唯一可利用的道具。这种情况下他的雄心壮志能不能顺利实现，还是个谜。

好在剛只是四肢摊开懒洋洋地趴在他身上，不再多问，也没有喊停。

光一像是受到鼓舞，顾不上自己又逐渐站起的下身，开始同时搓揉起剛的前后部位。没什么技巧，只能仔细感受着剛的反应。  
剛的大腿肌肉开始变得紧绷，光一迅速拿了护手霜挤在手心。

伸进去一根手指以后剛的表情明显变得纠结起来，光一扭头含住他下唇，握住他下身的左手迅速撸动了几下，看见剛表情松动后再改用手心覆盖住他沁水的前端。

我得让他舒服。

光一怀揣着不知道哪里来的责任感，一点不留空隙地侵占剛的身体。最后一根手指进入后旋转着寻找角度，触摸到某个位置时剛全身的动作都凝固了一瞬。

剛的护手霜是桃子味的，光一以前不怎么吃桃子，现在却恨不得立马把剛整个吞进肚子里。

从刚刚开始他的下半身就涨得发疼，自己顾不上搭理，连剛也在被自己开始折腾以后，都装作看不见似的碰也不碰。  
好在，被按到那一点后花了好久终于缓过劲来的剛又动作起来。  
只是刚握住光一的硬挺撸动了两下，就又被光一刻意挤按那一点的恶行逼得不得不停下来。

“你是憋着舒服么你？”  
剛完全没掩饰着什么地开口，音调和语气都零零随随的，落在弥漫着桃子的香甜气味的空气里，落进光一发痒的心里。

“我没事。”  
光一知道剛喜欢他的鼻子，用被剛亲吻了不止一次的鼻尖在他脸上蹭了蹭，同样毫不掩饰地耍赖。  
“再等一等…待会儿让我进去就好了。”

“……”  
还在等什么？  
剛绝对不会把这句话说出口。只是搂住光一的脑袋与他剧烈地亲吻，舌头模仿交合的姿势前后进入顶弄他的上颚。

意会的速度不能说是不快的。

剛一下子被从头到尾填满的时候还是没忍住叫出了声。  
本来以为能忍住的。  
只是突然冲进来的灼热的温度实在是太过滚烫了，剛感觉自己的头顶都被撞得顶住了车顶的天花板。

光一从握住自己的下身抵在剛的入口时，吸气的频率就远大于呼气，终于顶进去以后才剧烈地排空肺里的空气。

两个人胡闹的期间，窗外的天色已经开始发暗。暮色四合里辽远的荒漠中，只有停靠在路边的这一方天地，充满了火热和淫靡的气息。

光一感觉剛习惯了含住他之后才开始缓慢抽动，搂住剛的腰，配合自己的动作上下运动抵抗着重力，好让每一下不都进去得那么深。  
不是不想，是怕剛太快就受不了。

事实光一的体贴的确不是多虑，一次次被准确地撞击那一点的剛连配合着光一接吻的力气都在流失，一路上风餐露宿的疲劳像是突然渗进了四肢，让他疲倦地只想立马昏睡过去。但全身传来的快感和刺激又太过鲜明，让剛的神经不断叫嚣沸腾着，想要更多，想要更多的靠近。生理的疲惫和心理的追求里外夹击着他。却又都比不过光一一下一下从下到上给他的冲击。

剛完全闭上了眼睛紧皱眉头，上排牙齿紧紧咬合住下唇。光一见状，松开了对他腰肢的钳制，于是下一次顶弄在原本冲撞的基础上又增添了重力的加成，剛终于还是不敌，松开牙关不管不顾地叫出了声。

光一也越来越兴奋，双手胡乱地在剛滑腻的皮肤上抚摸游走，除了把他搂得更紧以外就不知所措，只像是要把剛嵌进身体里去。

“你，射的时候记得拿出去。没有，套，会很难受。”  
断断续续的声音都成不了句。

“嗯。”  
承诺的当下总是真诚的。

只是真的不断加快动作的临界点来临之后，理智还是没能占到一丝一毫的上风。

“等会儿帮你弄出来。”  
光一也心疼，却不后悔，反复亲吻着剛头顶的发旋。

剛的脑袋埋在光一颈窝里，还没从高潮中彻底缓过来的敏感让他感受到，身体里光一的某个部位再次发生了变化。  
几乎是同一瞬间，求生的本能让他嘴比脑快地有气无力道。  
“今天不行了，拿出去。”

可是好学生光一哪里会真的听话呢。

夜晚刚刚开始。  
况且，这才是他们同行的第一个夜晚。

不需要昨天的人们只要尽情地放纵和享乐，良心不安和虚度光阴都变成伪命题，太阳不断地落下升起也比不过此时紧紧相拥的这个你。

明天，就再走明天的路。

————————————————————————

“我从你出生开始就认识你。”

“……啊？”

“我一直在这里等你。”

“剛？”

“你相不相信都好，但这一切都是注定的。你会在这里，会向我求救，我会载上你。”  
“然后这条路，我们会一起走。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么。”

太阳会落下升起，海水会潮起潮落，四季会来来回回，花朵会开放枯萎。

就像，我和你。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
